1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to lighting systems for vehicles and more specifically to management of headlights for vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to controlling headlight settings on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles have headlights for illuminating areas in front of the vehicle. The headlights often have different settings for different situations. Drivers of vehicles can manually switch between settings. For example, a driver may select a low beam setting in an urban area. The driver may change the headlight setting to a high beam setting in a rural area.
Improper selection of a headlight setting can cause issues. For example, a high beam setting may cause glare for other vehicles on the road. On the other hand, a low beam setting may not properly illuminate dark areas. As a result, regulations may begin to mandate locations and conditions where certain settings may not be used.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.